Lion Lover
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry Potter has a crush that he's pinning for and a lot of detintions. Really what's a boy to do when he's in love with his own professor? M/M Slash


Title: Penning for you

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is my newest story, and just to let anyone whose been wondering the Less series is pretty much done. I'm not writing anymore at the moment I wanted to write something new. So this is what I'm doing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter liked to make his potion Professor angry; he loved to watch the rage enter his cold black eyes. He liked the way he would toss his head to the right to make his long black hair fly over his shoulder and get out of his face. But more then anything he loved the way he would lick his dry lips during a lecture whether he was lecturing a class or Harry himself during a detention.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice broke off his thoughts. "I've been trying to talk to you for almost five minutes who are you fantasizing about this time?" She tapped her toe with her arms crossed across her chest.

"The same man I'm always fantasizing about Hermione," He said calmly.

She shook her head, "That's gross, and you do realize that you need therapy right?"

"Well at least, I'm not in love with a Hufflepuff," Harry snapped. Honestly who was she kidding? She brakes up with Ron and falls for Zacharias Smith of all people.

"Harry, you're in love with one of your professors," Hermione said. "And you think there's something wrong with me?"

Harry sighed and stood up, "We're going to be late for class, come on." He said and headed to the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed.

Classes passed quickly for the two, Ron had stopped hanging around after Hermione broke up with him. But he was still a good friend he just couldn't handle Hermione with someone other then him.

"Potions next," Hermione said never looking up from her newest book. Harry looked towards the professor table and then back to his food as he noticed Snape was staring at him.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "I enjoy potions when I can complete the potion assigned without incident."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You're partnered with Draco this semester." She pointed out.

"Yes, I know…"

* * *

Ron passed a note to Harry as he entered the potion classroom. Harry gave him a smile and went to his seat. Draco came in and sat down next to him, but not before bumping into his and making him dropped the note. Good thing he had already looked at it.

Draco bent down and picked it up, "What do we have here?" He asked.

"A note from ron, asking me to meet him after class," Harry told him since he figure the blond was going to read it anyways. "Why?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and ignored the look Draco gave him.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm just penning," Harry said and laid his head down. "I'm in love."

Draco blinked and looked at Pansy Parkinson who seat behind them along with Blaise Zabini. Pansy's eyes got big and wide and she asked, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"No girl…" Harry mumbled into his folded arms.

Hermione watched the three Slytherin's carefully. What in the world did Harry think he was doing? She wondered.

Severus Snape walked into the classroom, "Open your books to page 200 and begin the potion. Start!"

Harry watched as he marched pass him and towards his desk. "I'll get the stuff…" Harry muttered and went towards the supply closet. He could feel eyes on him as he walked to the supplies. He waited until everyone had left the closet and he was alone then he went in.

He must have been in the closet for about five minutes when he heard the door close. He spun around and stared into the black cold eyes of Severus Snape.

"Professor?" He asked. He took a breath, "This could draw attention." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Draco's waiting for me to return."

Severus snared, "He can wait!" He stepped towards Harry causing him to grin.

"It's been only three weeks since classes started again, professor." Harry said to him.

Severus grabbed Harry's chin and leaned until his face was a mere centimeter away from his. "It's been too long." He growled and smashed their mouths together. Harry melted into his professor's arms with a moan.

"I really have to work on the potion…" Harry said. "Severus, please."

Snape growled but pulled away. "Grab what you need and get to work." He snapped and left. "You have a detention tonight Mr. Potter!" He sat down at his desk.

Harry winced. "Yes professor." He sat down next to Draco who raised a eyebrow, "What took you so long?" Draco asked as Harry laid out the supplies.

"I had a fight with professor Snape," Harry answered. "Nothing more."

Draco started to make the potion and telling Harry what to do, "So who is you like?"

"It doesn't matter…" Harry said sneaking a look to Snape.

"I want to know." Draco said watching Harry closely.

"What do you want me to say I like you?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked and leaned into Harry touching his arm to his and placeing his lips right next to his ear. "I wouldn't mind…" Draco whispered seductively. Harry shivered and closed his eyes willing his body not to react.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snaped. "You are putting to many ingredients all at once."

Harry winced; he knew that Severus wouldn't be happy at his detention tonight. "S-sorry professor." Harry took his hand away from the cauldron but the damage had already been done.

Draco smirked as he watched Harry try to fix the potion, "Will you stop smiling and help me?"

Draco twirled his feather pen in his hand and said, "I don't know will you kiss me?" loud enough so that Pansy and Blaise could hear him and Pansy giggled.

"Malfoy!" Harry cried blush burning his cheek. He looked back at the potion, "Fine then you will have a bad grade as well." He stood up and headed to the door, "Clean up will you."

Draco blinked mouth wide open gaping, "What Potter?" Draco got up to follow but Snape wasn't going to have it.

"Clean up Mr. Malfoy and you will have Detention with Filch," Snape snapped and left the room. "Mr. Potter!" He yelled.

Harry sighed, "I'm right here, professor." He leaned against the wall outside of the potion room. Severus glared at him, "We will talk tonight." He whispered never taking his eyes off of Harry. "I don't like see my own godson touching you more or less someone else."

Harry smiled, "I like you this way." He said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Snape sighed, "Don't let anyone get near you again." He turned and went back into the classroom. A little while later, Hermione came running out.

"Harry," She said. "I can't believe that jerk did that to you!"

Harry smiled at her, "Yes, but I have detention with Snape tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "One detention and you see hearts, really Harry I don't understand you."

Ron came out, "Hello Harry, Hermione."

Hermione stuck up her nose and turned away, "I have to met my boyfriend, good bye Harry, Ron."

Ron sighed, "When will she start acting normal again?" he asked.

"When you grow up enough to get over the fact she's dating someone else, then maybe she will start acting normal as you put it." Harry said, "Anyways I have something I need to let you no sometime soon."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked instead.

"Oh that's right!" Ron took off talking about the new girl he liked and how he was angry because he found out she was dating Neville Longbottom and he forgot all about what Harry had said.

* * *

Later that night Harry entered the potion classroom, "Professor?" He called out.

Severus walked up behind him, "I'm here." He said. "Come this way." He walked back out into the hallway and to a portrait with a snake wrapped around a tree branch. "Lion lover." Snape said and the portrait swung open.

Harry covered his laugh with his hand, but followed Severus into his privet rooms.

"Sevvy what's wrong?" Harry wined as he wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Damn brat," Severus growled and smashed his mouth to Harry's, "Don't call me that." He kissed him again while pulling him towards his room. "We have until dinner time…"

Harry smirked, "Are you saying that we better start now?"

Severus growled again and Harry laughed. They would make up for not being able to touch for the past three weeks.

That night at dinner Harry couldn't stop smiling. He had three more weeks to be penning over Severus before he could have another amazing detention like the last one. He couldn't wait, how long would it take for Severus to brake down and give him a detention he wondered. He couldn't wait!

He looked over to the professor tables and winked at the greasy grit who was staring at him. Oh, how he love having a jealous lover.

FIN.


End file.
